


Remnant Tales

by the_Chuck_Thunderbuckle



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Chuck_Thunderbuckle/pseuds/the_Chuck_Thunderbuckle
Summary: A collection of one shots that can be placed in a semi-canon setting of RWBY. Mostly Bumbleby probably...





	1. Cover Up

Blake awoke groggily. The events of the night weighing heavily on her mind. The fight with Roman was a rather unexpected outcome of the simple search for information on the White Fang. She still couldn't understand why the group was taking orders from Roman. From a human. It went against what the group was about. They wanted nothing more than the destruction of the humans, putting the faunus on top. It made no sense.

Deciding to walk off the thoughts, Blake sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She reached for her bow. She didn't need others seeing that she was a faunus. She had just become comfortable not wearing it in the confines of her dorm, with her teammates. She found that it was not on her nightstand in it's usual spot. Maybe she left it the bathroom after her shower.

Standing up, ducking slightly to avoid hitting her head on Yang's bunk, the amber eyed girl moved towards the bathroom. Opening the door, she was greeted with the bright lights of room. Squinting as her eyes adjusted to the sudden change, she found her partner standing there. Once her eyes adjusted, she looked Yang over, startled by what she saw.

Yang was standing in front of the bathroom counter, presumably looking into the mirror. She was lifting her shirt revealing most of her torso that had a large purple and black mark covering most of the left side of her body. That wasn't the only mark though. Her arms were also covered in small cuts and bruises. Her face had a large bruise covering her right eye and cheek. Her knuckles were wrapped in bandages and a few more marks were scattered around her body. She looked like a walking punching bag. Which made sense, she did get punched through a five foot concrete support pillar by a giant mech suit. Even with aura and her semblance, that would still leave a mark.

Blake stood there, her mouth slightly agape, staring at the blonde. Yang's face twisted slightly as she looked back at Blake. "Ah shit. I forgot to lock the door."

Blake tried to find words to try and form a response, but nothing came. She just ended up opening and closing her mouth a few times. She needed to see a doctor. The wounds looked pretty bad. "Yang, you need to see a doctor. Like now."

"Blake," The blonde said, lowering her shirt. "I'm fine, really." She held her hands up defensively. Blake could only stare at the large mark on the girl's face.

"No, Yang. You aren't. I'm taking you to see the nurse." Blake turned to walk out, completely forgetting about her bow. Her teammate needed medical attention and it was obvious she wasn't going to seek it herself. The entire school staff already knew she was a faunus anyway. It was on her transcripts, so it wouldn't matter if they saw. On top of that, there probably wouldn't be any students walking around this late.

As Blake was about to walk out of the room, she felt Yang stop her. "The hell you are. I don't need a doctor."

Blake turned back to her partner. Yang's lips were pressed in a firm line. She seemed rather serious about this. "Why not, Yang?" Blake spoke in a defensive tone. She cared a lot more for her partner than she let on. Yang just had that effect on her. She wasn't about to let Yang do something as stupid as neglect her own well being.

Yang let go of Blake, looking away slightly. "I don't want people thinking I'm weak. I don't want people to look at these marks and think that I'm a weak punching bag. I'm a fighter."

The faunus' face twisted into a confused look. She, and everyone else in their year, knew that the blonde was anything but weak. She probably packed the most raw power out of anyone in their class. She didn't need her weapons to be strong. They just help speed up the process. The look in Yang's eyes said she thought otherwise though. Right now, she saw herself as weak. She was in pain and it hurt to move, making her feel helpless in a sense. In her mind, the strong don't feel pain.

Blake soon nodded. This was obviously something Yang was uncomfortable about. She shouldn't push her. It also wasn't actually really hurting anyone. They were only students.

"Can you not tell anyone about this, please Blake?" Yang pleaded. She sounded almost desperate, sad even.

Nodding again, Blake agreed. "Yeah. I'll keep this between us." Yang gave the faunus a soft smile as she turned to leave the blonde to finish inspecting her wounds and covering them up. It hurt her that Yang wasn't willing to get herself looked at. So maybe it was hurting someone. Laying back down, Blake stayed awake until she heard Yang come back to her bunk. The blonde let out a small groan of pain as she climbed into her bunk, causing the raven haired girl to wince slightly. Once she began to hear Yang's soft snores above her, she felt it was safe to try and fall asleep. It did not come easy though.

The next morning, as the team was getting ready, she kept a careful eye on her partner. The blonde's movement wasn't as fluid and seamless as it usually was. She didn't have the usual sway in her hips when she walked. She walked more tight and rigid, a sign that she was clearly in pain. Even her eyes expressed it. Her usual bright, lilac eyes seemed dull, like she was focusing on not showing her pain. It left a sour taste in her mouth seeing her partner in pain and not helping her.

As much as she hated it, Blake decided to respect Yang's request and not tell anyone. Instead she chose to focus on something else entirely. She let all her time and attention instead focus on something else. She put all her effort into the search for Roman and the White Fang, trying to dig up any information she could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My shitty attempt at smut...

Yang knew she should be asleep. Even though they didn't have any classes tomorrow, Ruby still said she had something planned for the team, yet Yang still couldn't sleep. Instead her mind was busy thinking of her partner. This had been happening a lot more recently. The blonde would be constantly bombarded with thoughts of her faunus friend. She wasn't dumb and she knew why. For a while now, Yang had been feeling a strong attraction to Blake. One that friends typically don't have. As much as she wanted to tell Blake, she couldn't in fear that the girl didn't feel the same way. She didn't want to ruin her friendship.

She loved everything about the faunus. The way her ears would twitch whenever she said something stupid, or the way her jet black hair gave off a beautiful shine in the sunlight. She loved the way she swayed her hips when she walked or when she rolled her eyes, smiling at one of her stupid jokes. She was completely head over heels for Blake.

Closing her eyes. She instantly began to envision the faunus. Her beautiful amber eyes, her long, slender, but toned legs. She began to imagine Blake walking up to her, wrapping her into a warm embrace, and whispering something into her ear as she kissed the blonde's neck. Yang almost didn't notice her hand beginning to slip downwards. She smiled as she imagined herself kissing back. Their fingers getting intertwined into each other's hair as they aggressively kissed one another.

Yang brought herself back to reality as she felt a whimper escape her throat, removing her hand from over the top of her shorts. It wouldn't be the first time she caught herself doing this. In fact it happened more than one would think. She took this opportunity to look around the room, to see if anyone was still awake. She waited in silence for a moment, satisfied when she heard the steady breathing of her three teammates. With that, She rolled back onto her back, letting her hand slip into her shorts as she let her fantasies run wild.

She pictured Blake as she walked into the room, wearing nothing but her unbuttoned blouse from her school uniform. She walked up to Yang, pushing her back in her seat as the faunus climbed into her lap. She began to unbutton Yang's uniform jacket while kissing the girl's neck, causing her face to heat up. The blonde felt another whimper escape her as her fingers began to work wonders for her.

Once the jacket was removed she imagined Blake making quick work of her blouse buttons and her skirt. The raven haired girl then began to suck on Yang's breasts causing her to lean her head back, a quiet moan escaping her. She loved how aggressive Blake was in her fantasies. It felt good to be dominated. She then imagined it was Blake's hand touching her instead of her own. Causing her arousal to grow. She let out another moan as she imagined herself kissing Blake's neck and collarbone. She could begin to feel herself reaching her peak.

She felt her own hand find it's way to her breast, kneading it as she bit her lower lip. She moaned again as the thoughts of Blake began to overpower her. She could feel her climax coming. She arched her back, lifting it off the bed as she let out a loud moan, yelling Blake's name at the top of her lungs.

The lights came on as the others in the room awoke to the sound of Yang loudly moaning Blake's name. Weiss and Ruby stared at Yang, seeing her body spasm as it recovered from her orgasm, while Blake continued to lay on her back. She was staring at the shaking bed above her with her eyes wide. Did she really just hear that?

Ruby wore a slightly confused look, her naive mind not really knowing what just transpired in Yang's bunk. Weiss on the other hand knew exactly what just happened. An idea hatched in her brain. Maybe now would be a good time to force her two obviously lovestruck teammates to finally talk. She stood from her bunk, pulling Ruby out of her's. "Hey Ruby, I think I left something in the library. Wanna come with me to grab it?"

"But Weiss, we didn't even go to the libr…"

"Ruby!" She commanded as she pulled the girl out of the room, leaving Blake and Yang alone in the room.

The room was silent as Yang clamped her eyes shut, muttering a flurry of curses to herself. She did not mean to yell her partner's name.

"Y… Yang?"

The girl opened her eyes upon hearing her name. Blake's voice was filled with curiosity. Probably as to why Yang was masturbating to her. The blonde let out a small sigh. It looks like this awkward conversation was now inevitable. "What's up Blake?" Yang question nervously as she sat up.

She heard Blake shift in the bunk below her, presumably sitting up. "Mind uh... coming down to talk? After you uh… clean up of course."

"Yeah. Sure," Yang responded, hopping down from the bunk. She grabbed a change of pants and went into the bathroom, emerging a minute or two later, dressed in a clean pair of sweatpants. She walk over to Blake's bunk, taking a seat next to the girl on the edge of it. It remained quiet for a minute. Neither of them talking, both thinking of what to say. Finally, Yang broke the silence. "So yeah."

Blake chuckled slightly. Yang's nervousness was actually quite interesting. The girl was usually so confident. Then again she was caught with her pants down. Literally in this case. "So what was that about?"

The blonde let out a sigh. She knew Blake already knew what it was, she just wanted to hear Yang say it. "It was exactly what you thought it was." Yang ran a hand through her golden locks. "Sorry."

Blake gave the brawler a sideways glance. "Why are you apologizing? You gotta do what you gotta do." She gently nudged her friend's shoulder, smiling at her. Yang shrugged, leaving them in silence yet again. "So. Me, huh?"

"What?!" the Blonde's head whipped around, her hair swinging over her shoulder. She then caught on to what Blake meant, causing her to chuckle. "Yeah, you." Blake patted her thighs as she tried to think of something to respond with. "Can I be honest with you, Blake?"

The faunus looked to her partner. Nodding in confirmation. "Of course, Yang. You always can be."

Yang let out another sigh, as she began to play with the hem of her tee shirt. "You've been on my mind a lot lately, and this isn't the first time I've… you know." she looked to her partner who was giving her a look, telling her to continue. "And well… fuck," Yang cursed as she pulled her legs up onto the bed. "Well, I've come to discover that I really like you. Like a lot. More than friend kinda way."

"And that led you too…"

"No. Well yes. But it stems further than just being sexually interested, Blake." Yang leaned back against the suspiciously sturdy bunk post, flinching slightly as one of the books dug into her spine.

Blake scooted closer to her partner, nodding in understanding. She grabbed ahold of one of Yang's hands, surprising the girl. "I know the feeling. I do like you too, Yang."

The brawler's eyes widened at the girl's confession. She said it so easily. How? Nevermind that though, Yang could feel her heart begin to burst into a colorful explosion of fireworks as she felt a smile growing on her face. "Really!?" She asked excitedly, leaning forward.

Blake let out a soft giggle at the excited blonde. "Yeah. I'm just a bit more discrete when I get off to you," She stated with a grin. The raven haired girl let out a laugh as she saw Yang's smile falter into another surprised look. "Either way, we'll talk more about this in the morning. I'm sure Weiss can't keep your sister preoccupied much longer."

Yang nodded in agreement as she climbed off of Blake's bunk, making her way back up to her's. She reached over, turning the lights off. Before laying back down though, the blonde hung upside down over the edge. "Hey, Blake." She quickly leaned in, placing a kiss on the girl's cheek. "Night," She said, laying back down into her bed.

Blake chuckled as she shook her head. "Night, Yang."


	3. Chapter 3

Yang pulled the hood of her sweatshirt up as she walked into the small bar on the he island home of patch. She knew one person who could get her those answers, and hopefully if what she heard was correct, he would be here. She brought her hand up to rub her right stump. The changing weather seemed to really irritate it. She scanned the bar, finally making it through the entryway, soft music floating through the air, creating a rather soothing atmosphere. The place was mostly empty, save for the bartender and a few patrons. Her eyes stopping on the familiar red cape seated at the bar. She smiled to herself as she walked up, taking a seat next to him.

His red eyes glanced to the girl as he threw back his whiskey, finishing it in one gulp. Setting the glass on the bar, he motioned for a refill. "Firecracker. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home, resting?"

Yang looked over to her Uncle giving him a cheeky smirk "Well, shouldn't you be out watching after Ruby or trying to do something about the big ass grimm?"

Qrow nodded as her picked up his now refilled drink. "Touche," he said as he threw back his drank again. "Now answer my question Yang, why are you here?"

Yang sighed as she leaned against the bar. "I want some answers Qrow, and you're the only one who I know who might have them."

"Alright," Qrow said with a nod. "How'd you know I'd be here?"

Yang smiled smugly. "It's Patch, everyone know everyone. Just had to ask if anyone's seen you." She smiled as Qrow nodded again. He turned to look at her, giving her an expression to start asking. "Alright, let's start out simple. Where did Ruby and the others go. Her note was very vague."

"Haven," the man stated simply. He noticed a look plant itself in Yang's eyes. "Nope, don't even think about."

The blonde frowned at his words. She knew he was right. "What good would I be anyway?" The scythe wielder decided not to answer the question, choosing to dodge the bullet instead. "Okay, then do you know what happened to Ozpin? Did he die too?"

Qrow motioned to get his drink refilled again, turning back to browse the multitude of liquors on the shelves. "I have a theory or two as to what might have happened to him, but I'm not ruling out death." He reached down beside him to pat the cane.

"Well are you gonna share those theories with me?"

"No I'm not, You don't need to be worrying yourself with my problems," Qrow said, nodding to the man who refilled his drink.

Yang scoffed. "Your problems? Last time I check, the fall of Beacon directly involved me and my friends!" Yang shouted as she waved her stump to apply emphasis to her words.

"They are not your problems anymore, Firecracker," Qrow explained calmly. "Oz is gone, and I have to take his place. I shoulder the responsibility. What you need to do…" He points a finger into Yang's face "... is go home, and get some rest."

The brawler's eyes shifted to their red color, something they hadn't done in many months now. "But I'm tired of sitting around and being useless! I'm tired of having Dad have to do everything for me! I just want my team back, and I want things to go back to normal!"

"I hate to break it to you Yang, but normal, it ain't a thing anymore. You need to rest. You can't do much with that arm of yours." He noticed Yang flinch at the words. "And last I checked, your team is scattered to the four corners of Remnant."

"I want to do something."

"And I want you to rest."

"Why the hell do you care Qrow? I thought you had a school to rebuild or something?" Yang looked around the bar before looking back to her Uncle. "But instead, here you are. Drinking."

"Don't patronize me Yang." He downs his drink quickly. "Why are you so adamant on doing something?"

"Because, I'm tired of being left behind." Qrow looked to his niece, nodding. "All my life, people have left me. Raven, Summer, Dad after Summer's death, and now Ruby is on that path too."

The huntsman raised an eyebrow at the girl. "You left someone out of that list there. Blake, I think her name was?"

Yang looked down to the floor, refusing to meet her Uncle's gaze "I don't care about Bl…"

"Yes you do," He interrupted. Yang looked back to him and Qrow could see how much she did care when he looked into her eyes. They were becoming glossy. "Look Yang, if there is someone who left that you shouldn't care about, It'd be your mother." Yang gave the man a questioning look. "Just trust me kid, she's nothing but bad news." Qrow watched as the girl laid her head on the bar. "Listen, I know this advice is shit, but if you want to help, you need rest. You can't do much in your current condition."

"But I've been doing nothing but resting." She said her voice filled with defeat. Causing Qrow to scoff.

"You call wallowing in your own self pity resting? If anything that's more strenuous on you than anything." He spun the ice around in his glass a few times before speaking again. "Look, I'm your uncle, Yang. I don't like seeing my little Firecracker beating herself up over something that was outside her power. You were trying to protect someone you love and you underestimated your opponent, and you paid the price. That stuff happens. Remember Yang, sometimes bad things just happen, it's how you act upon them afterwards that counts."

Yang perked up slightly, causing Qrow to chuckle. "How did you?"

"I was there when you woke up if you remember. Saw your reaction when you heard she left." Qrow's smile grew solemn. "I've seen it before in Tai." He looked back to Yang "At least Raven left him something." Qrow chuckled at his own terrible joke. He saw it didn't lift Yang's spirits at all. "So she ran. Whatever. You'll find her. Knowing what happened, she'll be looking for the White Fang, who just so happen to still be in Vale. So she isn't that far actually."

"The what do you suggest I do Uncle Qrow?" Yang looked back to him, questioning look on her face.

"Go home, and get some real rest. Then train up. After that, it's all on you." Yang nodded as she stood from the bar stool. She knew he was right. She turned around to leave, but not before Qrow managed to say something. "Hey, take care kiddo."

She turned Back to Qrow, giving him an obviously forced smile. "Her this is me we're talking about," She said in her best attempt at a cheery voice before turning to leave.

Qrow motioned for another refill, waiting until Yang was well out the door. He shot the drink back, slamming the glass in the bar with a loud clanking noise, speaking to himself. "That's exactly why I'm worried about you."


End file.
